


Taken

by TheMirkyKing



Series: The Forest is Dark and Dangerous. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bard Bowman, new King of Dale finds himself before the Elven King Thranduil.  What happens between them is nothing he ever expected.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a need to write some darker story lines between Bard and Thranduil. 
> 
> Each will be a stand alone chapter. Additional tags and warnings will be added with each story.

Bard exhaled in relief as the door to his chambers closed. Another day down and how many more to go? He snorted: the rest of his life, of course! He understood why he was no longer a bargeman, but king of Dale? He wasn’t sure he was ready for what it required. He sighed, pulling off his “state” robes and exchanged them for his night shirt. Bard would admit that the perk of being king was the improved living arrangement for him and his children. He glanced around and chuckled. Well, it would get there at some point and he had the elves of Mirkwood to thank for that. 

Actually, King Thranduil was the reason for their improvement. Fresh food, wine and material goods had been steadily coming into Dale from Mirkwood before the start of the Battle of the Five Armies. Bard had expected that to end once the battle had been won and things slowly became stable. Yet they hadn’t. To his surprise, Thranduil and his whole court had stayed to see him crowned and then to be invited back to Mirkwood for further celebrations. Bard let his head fall back on his pillow as he remembered that merry festival, trees glowing with firelight, elves laughing and singing. Thranduil had even seemed to glow. Thranduil….Bard’s eyes slipped closed as thoughts of the elf king swirled up to claim him.

Bard was jerked awake by a knock at his door. He rubbed his face, flinging the bedding aside and staggered over to open the door to whatever emergency that was requiring his presence. Bard frowned at the page that stood before him. There was something odd about him. Bard opened his mouth to shout when the dark-haired elf sprang forward, covering his mouth and nose with a cloth that reeked of something foul. Bard’s eyes rolled back and he went limp as he inhaled. The last thing he registered was bright eyes and a feral smile.

Bard slowly came around, groaning at the pounding in his temples and the nasty taste in his mouth. He was slumped over a large ottoman in front of a blazing fire. His brows knitted together as he flexed his arms and found them bound behind him. He twisted his wrists, also tied. His mind raced. He had been abducted by an elf, but why and who would want to do so? A rustle of fabric drew Bard’s attention up and his eyes widened as the “who” stepped into the firelight. Bard gasped. King Thranduil gazed down at Bard, a satisfied smile on his lips. 

“Lor…Lord Thranduil?” Bard stammered in astonishment. He couldn’t quite fathom what was going on. He shook his head, trying to clear it, as he was obviously still affected from the drugs used on him. He heard a deep chuckle from the elf. That sound cleared up any lingering doubts. No other person on Arda had a voice or laugh like King Thranduil’s. Bard had heard it many times; but never like this and never, as he glanced around, in the kings private chambers. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Bard demanded, glaring at Thranduil as he struggled with his bonds and growing unease. Thranduil’s smile grew.

“I would think it is perfectly clear what is happening.” Thranduil drawled as he turned and moved to a side board, pouring himself a glass of dark wine. Bard’s eyes widened at how Thranduil was dressed, or lack of it. Thranduil’s richly embroidered robe hung open, revealing his pale naked body beneath. 

Bard’s mind raced. Thranduil eased back around, sipping at his wine and leaned back so the robe opened more. Bard looked away at the sight of Thranduil’s erect member, long and flushed red. Bard swallowed and took a breath; this couldn’t be happening. He needed to stall the elf king.

“If…if you had wanted to discuss something with me Lord Thranduil, you only need summon me in the proper fashion instead of this crude way.” Bard snapped. 

“Where would the entertainment be in that?” Thranduil snorted. “Your way, our discussion would be hampered by our advisors and aids. My way,” Thranduil set his wine down and moved closer, slipping his fingers under Bard’s chin, lifting it up, “it is just between the two of us.” 

“And this is how you treat another king? Kidnapping me in the middle of the night and binding me?” Bard snarled, jerking his chin away. “We…I trusted you…” Bard entreated. 

“Did I not tell you before that your gratitude was misplaced?” Thranduil retorted. Bard’s eyes narrowed.

“So I am to be ransomed to pay back your “generosity”?” Bard growled. Thranduil’s eyebrow quirked and he threw back his head and laughed, long and deep. When he finally found his breath he glided around Bard, letting his fingers trail over him.

“Oh, yes...” Thranduil laughed, “I can just imagine what those poor peasants in Dale would scrape together to free their king.” Thranduil tisked, as he plucked at the back of Bard’s thin nightshirt, “No doubt a paltry payment for their raggedy king.”  
“If I am so raggedy, why bother?” Bard asked. 

“You have something of value that I want.” Thranduil’s whispered as his hands came to rest on Bard’s shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh. Bard tensed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Thranduil couldn’t possible mean it. This was just a cruel and wicked joke by the elf. Bard cried out as Thranduil gripped his nightshirt, tearing it open and yanking it off his shoulders. 

Thranduil’s mouth clamped onto Bard’s neck, sucking hard on the soft skin, bruising it with his lips. He pulled away and shoved Bard down onto the ottoman. Bard struggled but with his arms and hands restrained there was little he could do, besides trying to throw Thranduil from him. Thranduil grinned and sank to his knees behind Bard.

“Yes” Thranduil’s voice purred like poisoned honey. “Yes, struggle my beautiful king.” Thranduil pushed up Bard’s nightshirt, thrilled to see that Bard wore no undergarments. Thranduil hummed in delight, running his hand over Bard’s bare bottom. “I am pleased that you are ready for me, my dearest Bard.” 

“Thranduil, don’t!” Bard begged. “You don’t need to do this!” Bard struggled, frantic to stop what he was sure was about to happen.

Thranduil held Bard down with one hand. Bard couldn’t believe how strong Thranduil was. Thranduil slide his hand between Bard’s clenched cheeks. Bard cried out as Thranduil’s fingers penetrated him. Thranduil molded his body over Bard’s back, pressing his weeping cock against Bards inner thighs, lazily thrusting as he pumped his fingers in and out. Bard sobbed. Thranduil bit at the nape of his neck and withdrew his fingers. Thranduil spit on his hand, slicking his cock. 

“Please …. don’t, don’t, don’t…” Bard kept whispering and struggling, which was choked off when with one hard thrust, Thranduil buried himself into Bard’s tight heat. Bard arched back, a ragged scream tearing from his lips before he sagged forward. Tears flowed from eyes screwed shut as Thranduil pumped into him. Bard prayed that Thranduil would finish quickly. A sob escaped him as Thranduil shifted, angling up and pushing deeper. 

To Bard’s deep shame, pleasure suddenly washed over his body and his member twitched as Thranduil’s cock brushed against the hidden bundle of nerves deep inside him. With out realizing it, Bard moaned as Thranduil once again hit the spot that he had never even known existed. Thranduil’s throaty chuckle greeted that.

“That’s right,” Thranduil groaned into Bard’s ear. “Sing for me. Let me hear you cry out with pleasure!” 

Bard shook his head. No! He would not give Thranduil what he wanted. Thranduil had already taken his innocence; he would not give him this. Bard bit hard on his lip. Let Thranduil do what he wanted with his body, he would give nothing else to this depraved creature. Bard’s jaw clenched and he forced his eyes open. Bard widened his legs and willed his body to relax by focusing on the wine decanter on the side board, letting his mind go blank.

Thranduil snarled as he felt Bard’s body go pliant. This wouldn’t do. Bard was spoiling his fun. Thranduil pulled out and yanked Bard by the bonds around his wrist. Bard winced but did not make a sound. Thranduil hauled Bard back, and sat before him. His robes fell off as he leaned back, his cock jutting up, smeared with semen and other fluids. Thranduil grabbed Bard by his neck, fingers hard as he shoved Bard down. Bard stiffened. Thranduil’s smile was triumphant at Bard’s resistance. Bard’s eyes narrowed, so this was what Thranduil wanted; his struggle. Bard would not give this filthy elf the satisfaction. Almost as if willing; Bard fell forward, mouth closing around Thranduil cock. Thranduil hissed in anger and pleasure as Bard began to bob up and down his length. 

Once again, this human was thwarting Thranduil! It had been going as he had wished. Taking from Bard what he hadn’t even known could be. Thranduil had needed to possess this human whom had slowly consumed his thoughts and desires. Thranduil had never wanted another lover and certainly not a lowly human, yet Bard had become his obsession. Now, it wasn’t going as he planned. This tub thumper of a king was not doing what he had expected. Instead of fighting more, it was as if Bard was enjoying it. Bard’s tongue flicked at the sensitive underside of his cock and Thranduil’s eyes rolled back, moaning. 

Bard glanced up, a smile tugged at his stretched lips. Thranduil’s hands gentled on his neck and Bard quickened his pace. Thranduil’s head feel back and he struggled not to give in to the sensations; but Bard’s mouth was hot, wet and so willing. Thranduil had thought that this would be the ultimate humiliation, instead Bard seemed to grow bolder, bringing his mouth almost fully off before plunging back down. 

Thranduil’s fingers twitched and his hips bucked. Panting, eyes blazing with lust and anger, Thranduil watched Bard work his cock. Bard looked up at him in defiance, lashes wet with tears, cheek’s flaming as he sucked Thranduil deeper into his throat. Thranduil gasped. Such a wanton sight! His fingers combed thru Bard’s dark hair and with a groan of despair, he could feel the building pressure. Thranduil pushed at Bard’s head to stop him but Bard sank his teeth into his length, letting him know that he would not let go. Thranduil grunted. 

“Stop,” Thranduil commanded but Bard sank lower, letting Thranduil’s cock slip into his throat. Thranduil arched as Bard’s throat constricting around him and with a guttural cry of shock and pleasure, Thranduil helplessly spilled his seed. Thranduil fell back limp as Bard sank to the ground, coughing up spittle and cum, wiping it from his chin onto his bare shoulder. 

Their eyes locked, glaring at the other, both struggling with their conflicting emotions. 

Bard with Thranduil having defiled him; yet secretly he desired to be taken again and again in the same manner by the elven king.

Thranduil with Bard for taking away his ability to dominate him completely; but secretly enjoying the willfulness of Dale’s king.

Their relationship would be long and difficult, filled with pleasure and pain. 

And neither one would admit that it was exactly how they wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally posted this on LoM but for some reason they removed a lot of people's stories?? So I decided to post them here.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
